Fue un placer conocerte
by Karla YtF
Summary: Finalmente Sirius cede a la locura durante su estadía en Grimmauld Place. A pesar de eso Harry lo entiende, Harry esta ahí, a pesar del llanto, a pesar de que sigue llamándolo "James". No slash.


**Fue un placer conocerte**

Yami to Fujikiri

_Roto, casi ciego, rabioso, aniquilado,_

_hueco como un tambor al que golpea la vida,_

_sin nadie pero solo,_

_respondiendo las mismas palabras para las mismas cosas siempre,_

_muriendo absurdamente, llorando como niña, asqueado._

_He aquí éste que queda, el que me queda todavía._

_Háblenle de esperanza,_

_díganle lo que saben ustedes, lo que ignoran,_

_una palabra de alegría, otra de amor, que sueñe._

* * *

¿Cuando has acabado en este maldito infierno, de vuelta en esta podrida vida? Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta, ¿por qué?, ¿cómo? Si eras tan fuerte, eras tan fuerte, eras el mejor ante tus ojos, eras tan valiente ante los demás; ¿cómo de pronto tu vida se cae a pedazos, cómo de pronto pierdes tu maldita alma? Tu alma maldita.

Sirius comenzó a golpear el muro de su antiguo cuarto, de su cuarto incluso actualmente. Después de tantos años, después de tanto sufrir, de tanto pelear, volvía a la misma habitación, volvía al mismo infierno, esa maldita casa que tanto odió de niño, que tanto odió de adulto, que tanto odia. Comenzó a golpear el muro, más y más fuerte, con el puño derecho cerrado, más, más fuerte, ¡más!, ¡MÁS!. Intenta aliviar el dolor, intenta aliviar tu locura, sacia de una buena vez tu propia sed de lágrimas, lágrimas y sangre.

Su puño ya estaba más que cubierto en sangre, sus dientes apretados, los ojos bien abiertos, el rodar de las lágrimas sobre tus mejillas lo suficientemente claro para cualquier espectador, para cualquiera que se atreviera a entrar al cuarto tras el escándalo que estaba haciendo. ¿Cuándo fue que tu espíritu murió, tu espíritu rebelde, tu espíritu libre, lo que siempre caracterizó a Sirius Black?, ¿Cómo es que te has vuelto a dejar atrapar en esa casa?.

Harry se recargó en la puerta del cuarto de su padrino, espaldas a ella. Cerró los ojos. Podía escuchar el alboroto, sabía que Sirius había por fin cedido a la locura, a la ira, sabía por fin que todo había sido demasiado para él; la muerte de su mejor amigo, el haber sido parcialmente responsable de ello, esos condenados doce años en Azkaban, el volver a esta casa. Harry apenas podía visualizar la frustración que Sirius debía sentir al verse encerrado de nueva cuenta en un lugar que odiaba, un lugar que le traía tanta amargura, si a él lo tuvieran obligado a quedarse en Privet Drive también se volvería loco. Suspiró y luego esperó. Esperó a que su padrino dejara de golpear el muro, dejara de lanzar esos quejidos ahogados, seguramente al apretar la mandíbula tan humanamente posible, esperó lo suficiente y volvió a tomar aliento. Golpeó la puerta quedamente, apenas audible. Remus y Molly habían subido por las escaleras minutos antes pero Harry les indicó que él se encargaría o al menos eso les intentó dar a entender. No hubo respuesta, tal vez no la haya a menos que entre sin preguntar, por más fuerte que golpee la puerta, seguramente no la habrá. Así, Harry se aventuró y abrió la puerta lentamente.

- ¿Sirius?. - Preguntó en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el otro lo escuchara. Entró sin volver a preguntar, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sirius se encontraba sentado en el suelo, recargado en el muro de su cuarto, con la cabeza caída hacia atrás, mirando el techo sin observar, los ojos bien abiertos, la boca bien abierta, como si los gritos estuvieran ahí y solamente tuvieras que poner atención, demasiada atención y los escucharías. Harry se acercó observando cada detalle de su padrino. Era navidad, pronto regresaría a Hogwarts, ya no quedaban muchos días de hecho, mañana y no volvería a verlo hasta el próximo verano. Pero había algo más, algo en el pecho del chico que le obligó a subir las escaleras al escuchar la rabieta, algo que le obligó a recargarse en la puerta y tomar fuerzas para entrar, algo que le pedía a gritos que no lo dejara, que no regresara a la escuela. Se sentó a su lado, en el suelo frío. Buckbeak había estado en un cuarto desocupado desde hacía días, Sirius así lo había dispuesto, a todos les pareció que necesitaba privacidad, Harry fue el único que entendió, necesitaba soledad, la ansiaba. S

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, Harry no se preocupó por el tiempo, como si fuera todo lo que tuviera en aquellos momentos, tiempo, tiempo para estar con él, tiempo para comprender hacerlo comprender, que no estaba solo, que él también ha sufrido, que él también sabía como se sentía ya no poder seguir en pie.

- Hay talento. - Comenzó Harry. - En el Ejército de Dumbledore. - Miró de reojo a su padrino, seguía con la misma expresión perdida en el techo, como si éste ocultara enigmas maravillosos, seguía con la boca abierta. - Todos me han sorprendido.

- James... - Harry fue interrumpido por un susurro. - ¿James?. - Sirius bajó la cabeza un poco, enfocó la mirada en el chico que se encontraba a su lado. Sonrió como Harry nunca lo había visto sonreír. - ¿James eres tu?. - Era como si una luz mágica, casi celestial, iluminara sus ojos, como si su felicidad estuviera enfrente.

- Yo... - Harry no sabía que decir, ¿realmente Sirius lo estaba confundiendo con su padre, realmente su padrino necesitaba tanto... se encontraba tan...?

- ¿Cuándo es que Dumbledore te dejó salir?. - Rió, su rostro se compuso, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si estuviera teniendo una charla común y corriente. - ¿Es seguro dejar sola a Lily con Harry, con todo esto de la profecía?. - Harry pestañó varias veces y luego enfocó su mirada en el otro, lo miró directo a los ojos.

- Supongo. - Contestó en un susurro.

- ¡Te extrañé tanto!. - Sirius lo había atrapado en un abrazo y ahora susurraba en su oído. - ...te necesitaba, ¿Por qué te fuiste?.

- ¿De qué hablas?. - Harry no se sentía incómodo, aunque era bastante extraño estar representando a su propio padre.

- Te fuiste y me dejaste solo. - El sonido era apenas un hilo de voz. - Te fuiste con ella y me dejaste aquí, me prometiste que nunca me dejarías pero... - Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, relajado en los brazos de su mejor amigo.

- Yo nunca... - Pasó un trago de saliva para aclarar su garganta. - ...te dejaría. Nunca.

- Mentiroso. - Su abrazó se hizo más fuerte, apretando al chico contra su pecho. Más silencio, minutos, al parecer de Harry. - Pero él me gusta, es lindo, lo quiero. - Mencionó de pronto en un murmullo.

- ¿Quién?. - Preguntó con la curiosidad a flor de piel.

- Harry. - Respondió. - No quiero que lo encuentre, no quiero que lo pierdan. - Lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de Harry al no saber que responder.

- No lo... perderemos. - Dijo sin decir, aún sin aliento, aún sin palabras.

- No quería perderte. - Escuchó la voz en su oído.

- No... no... me perderás. - Ya no se preocupaba por las lágrimas cayendo en el hombro de su padrino.

- Perdóname. -

- Yo... - No pudo seguir, ya no podía más.

- Yo debía haber muerto, yo debo estar contigo. - La voz de Sirius seguía retumbando a su lado.

- Tú debes de cuidar a Harry. - No supo de donde le salieron las palabras. - Debes de quedarte con él, debes protegerlo, hazlo por mí, hazlo por mí.

- No puedo. - La voz se había vuelto ronca, probablemente por un llanto que Harry, en el abrazo, no podía ver. - No puedo más.

- Si puedes. - Harry intentó cerrar los ojos, borrar las lágrimas, fue inútil.

- Moriré. Harry no me necesita. Moriré y podremos estar juntos otra vez. - Su voz sonaba cada vez más débil.

- Harry te necesita. - Estaba al borde de la desesperación. - ¡Te necesita!. - Dijo casi gritando y luego bajó hasta que apenas fue posible escucharlo. - No me hagas esto.

- Siempre... - Ignoró el grito. - Siempre te... amé.

- Lo sé. - De alguna forma lo sabía, cada vez que mencionaba a su padre lo sabía, cada vez que Sirius le platicaba de él, podía verlo en sus ojos, sus verdaderos sentimientos, su dolor tan profundo.

- No te mueras. - Dijo alejándose del hombre del otro, tomando su cara entre sus manos de inmediato. - No te mueras por favor. - A Harry le partió el corazón verlo tan débil, tan roto. - No me dejes. - Su plegaria tan llena de desesperación.

- Perdóname. - Murmuró el chico, llevando sus manos hacia arriba y poniéndolas encima de las de su padrino. Sirius rompió en el llanto que Harry siempre esperó ver, el llano que finalmente acabaría con todo de una buena vez. Dejó caer sus manos de la cara del otro, dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante, hincado en sus rodillas, las lágrimas caían directamente al suelo. Y gritó, gritó y lloró. Y Harry solo pudo tomar sus manos entre las suyas, juntar su frente con la del hombre, cerrar los ojos y acompañarlo en su dolor.

- No te mueras. - Clamó entre el llanto, la voz rota, junto con el corazón.

- Sirius... - Harry lo examinó con la mirada, lo recorrió con los ojos. Sonrió. - Estoy aquí. - Pero Sirius siguió llorando, siguió con la cabeza agachada. Y Harry comprendió, y Harry se levantó del suelo, soltó las manos. - Fue un placer conocerte. - Dijo conteniendo las lágrimas, manteniendo la sonrisa, como si todo se tratara de una gran ironía. - Realmente te quise, te quise como a mi verdadero padre.

Y salió de la habitación, salió sin poder mirar atrás, sin poder regresar. Cerró la puerta.

Al siguiente día Sirius parecía no recordar nada y al mismo tiempo saberlo todo. Le sonrió a Harry al despedirse de él, incluso le dio algún tipo de regalo para que se defendiera de Snape en aquellas clases o algo por el estilo. El día anterior había comprendido que esta sería la última vez que lo vería, al menos la última vez que lo tendría de frente.

Tal vez por eso no respondió al abrazo que Sirius le dió antes de que pudiera decirle adiós cuando intentó hablar, tal vez por eso no pudo decir adiós, no pudo abrir la boca para hablar.

Seguramente por eso nunca pudo abrir el regalo.

Y a pesar de todo, cuando Harry tuvo aquella visión, tal vez por eso no pudo confirmar con toda seguridad que Sirius seguía en Grimmauld, por que muy dentro de él sabía que su padrino buscaría la forma de estar con James. Por que sabía que incluso si estaba equivocado y Sirius nunca había dejado la casa, su padrino iría a buscarlo, iría a buscarlo, iría a buscar a James y bien sabía que entonces lo encontraría.

Tal vez entonces y sólo entonces pueda abrir el regalo, pueda ser Harry y dejar de ser James.

FIN

* * *

**N/A:**

En honor de mi adquisición de la fanlisting del Angst fanfiction. Reviews son más que bienvenidas.

02 Septiembre 2008


End file.
